Earth
Earth (地球 Chikyū), officially referred to as "non-management 97th world" by TSAB, is the homeworld of both and , who both come from Uminari City. Prior to 0065 however, it was the home of series of armed conflicts utilizing mass-based weaponry (as well as limited use of energy-based weapons) - especially after the fall of 1986VG1 Ulysses asteroid in July 0034. History prior to 0065 Prelude to Ulysses (0029) In 0029, Earth astronomers discovered that an Asteroid orbiting Jupiter was impacted by another object, resulting the asteroid to scatter and split into more than 10,000 meteors. The meteors created an orbit synchronous with the Sun that would eventually sets them on collision course with Earth. Since there's no way to redirect the meteor fragments from the collision course, nations around the world gathered to develop a network of anti-asteroid interceptors - codenamed Stonehenge as the last ditch effort to shoot down the incoming meteors. Unbeknown to international communities and even TSAB (until very recently), some off-world citizens especially from non-management world 113th were rumored to be involved with its development. Uprising (December 0030-January 0031) December 0030, a group of Russian ultranationalists launched a coup d'état in order to restore the Soviet Union and launched a series of armed confrontations against NATO and its allies. Their uprising ended as soon as NATO and Russian Loyalist coalition forces successfully recaptured the city of Moscow from the coup forces in January 0031, however they (along with the city itself) suffered severe casualties as the NRF dropped an experimental weapon above the city. Despite almost all rebel elements has been either eliminated or surrendered, some key figures especially rebel's top ace "Akula" had gotten away with one last experimental weapon on their hand. Several days later, the "Akula" along with every surviving rebel units launched a sneak attack on US soil via Florida and attempted to deploy the last experimental weapon on US capital of Washington D.C. Numerous USAF pilots including those who have fought and pursued the NRF since the beginning of the war attempted to stop them at Miami but few rebel aircraft including the Akula himself managed to get past further under the cover of heavy hurricane around the area. In the final climatic battle above Washington DC, as both US military and NRF side took extreme losses, an USAF pilot, William Bishop takes on Akula head-to-head. After a long dogfight, Bishop shot down Akula's plane and the experimental weapon itself as it's being dropped toward The White House. The war ended that day and the experimental weapon was never seen again. Recently discovered intelligence data suggests that Belka were responsible for supplying the Russians with technology to develop Trinity that in turn the combat data gathered from Trinity deployments allowed Belka to create more devastating weapons. Ulysses Day (July 0034) July 0034, Earth was hit by fragments of asteroid, resulting in complete devastation of worldwide stability and economy. Years prior to impact, world nations created a series of railgun networks hoping to shot down the incoming asteroid fragments, but the project was proven to be futile considering how severe the destruction caused by Ulysses planetfall itself. Tokyo was among major city ravaged by the Ulysses planetfall, one of the district was completely destroyed, leaving a massive crater and a submerged district next to it. Aftermath of Ulysess (0034-0054) "Thanks to the railgun network, damage was kept to a bare minimum...only about enough to destroy the entire world's order." In the aftermath of Ulysses disaster, conflicts over now-scarce resources becoming more common place. Special semi-autonomous zones such as Iyuli were created to contain refugees from such conflicts. Private Military Companies/mercenaries became extremely lucrative business throughout this era afterwards due to the massive global military budget cuts and overabundance of military aircrafts thanks to Advanced Automated Aviation Plants. Major global corporates, such as Wernher and Noah Enterprises, General Resources Limited, and Neucom Incorporated stepped up to aid global recovery, as well as massively boosting economic growth on those special zones. In this decade, many unusual yet advanced technologies were created - such as Airborne command cruisers, neural interface control system, massive anti-ballistic missile laser cannon, gigantic aicraft carrying submarine, strategic bombardment satellite, highly-sophisticated unmanned fighters, and advanced warplanes. These technologies would play a vital role in the upcoming wars. Eternal Liberation (0054-0058) In 0054, the terrorist group Sons of Troia launched terror attacks throughout the world. Sons of Troia, together with several other Eurasian nations soon formed USEA Federation to confront the currently ruling United Nations which resulting in a series of armed conflict throughout the world (especially Eurasia region) known as Operation Eternal Liberation that lasted for four years. The war ended in stalemate with massive losses for both the UNF and USEA Federation, but eventually both sides agreed to declare independence of USEA Federation once every last trace of Sons of Troia influence has been removed from the Federation. By 0062, after four years of transition period, a new de-facto government finally establishes itself and internationally recognized as the United States of Euro-Asia (USEA). Valahia (0060-0061) Year 0060, Two years after the end of Operation Eternal Liberation, the world seen yet another international terrorist attack from Valahia, a splinter group of USEA Federation/Sons of Troia formed shortly after the end of the last war. On November 15 0060, Valahia deployed a massive aircraft to invade Tokyo. During the attack, the Spiridus fired its main gun at Tokyo Bay, causing massive destruction. A PMC fighter squadron was called in response to the attack, resulting in the Spiridus took heavy damage and withdraw shortly. In the aftermath of the attack, Shirō Takamachi was among the known survivors despite being near-fatally injured. In March 21 0060, the Spiridus once again deployed to attack London but it was ultimately shot down by the Antares Squadron. Eventually the squadron managed to reveal true nature behind Valahia's action that it was part of a plan to take over global stock share through series of terror attacks and conflicts worldwide. The war against Valahia/Golden Axe Plan Private Army ended in June 22 0061 with the defeat of GA army's ace squadron, Varcolac Squadron and death of the mastermind behind GA Plan himself, Andre Olivieri. Valahia/Golden Axe Plan Private Army's arsenal incorporates bizarre, unusually advanced technologies which would later become a subject of TSAB's future investigation along with other potentially dangerous technologies used during Operation Eternal Liberation. Sometimes after the Belkan War in non-management world 113th, TSAB discovered proofs of illegal arms trade and technology transfer between the two non-management worlds. In response, they formed a special unit to track down the origin of these mysteriously advanced technologies. Category:Locations Category:Crossover Category:Project Wings